


獵魔人的提前退休計畫

by Pichorka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原創BL, 奇幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 戴爾姆斯宅今天有位不尋常的訪客（雖然任何的訪客在戴爾姆斯宅都不尋常），獵魔人踏上獵物的私人土地，並聲稱他是來提出一項主人會感興趣的交易。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空背景。獵魔人×魔族……混雜有其他關係。  
> 獵魔人設定有受獵魔士（Witcher）系列影響但並不相同。然後沒在獵魔，因為要退休了。

那段回憶像是已成為他心智的一部分，永遠盤據在角落，偶爾、爬走到這中央。

走廊有月光灑落，這麼說來，那是個無雲的夜晚──穿著制服的女僕們橫七豎八地躺了一地，脖子被折斷、胸口被刺穿、自腰部撕開成兩截……

也許當他走在這慘不忍睹的長廊上時，就已經知道推開門會看見的是什麼了也說不定。

但即使如此，推開門的瞬間，大腦依然像是無法判讀眼前景象般空白一片。

妻子的淡金色長髮被從窗戶透進來的夜風緩緩吹動，熟睡般雙眼緊閉，白皙的頸子以下卻只有一片血肉糢糊，滴滴答答地插在平時放置人偶頭部的檯架上。

然後那個男人站在檯架後面，像是不願錯過任何一秒般，緊盯著他的臉。

自己那時是怎麼樣的表情呢──無從得知，但他記得對方面色平靜、專注。

一如他倆共同渡過的歲月。

伊萊坐在裝潢華麗的客廳，這個空間不算寬廣，但有著小沙龍的精緻感：寶藍色天鵝絨面的黑檀木沙發十分柔軟舒適，成套的茶几表面光滑得似乎能夠照出他的臉。茶几上頭擺了杯散發芬芳氣味的熱紅茶，他想伸手去拿，卻一動就不小心讓金屬撞擊到了木頭桌面、同時感受到手腕的壓迫感。

「我說……這個應該沒有必要吧？」他朝旁邊穿著正統黑衣白圍裙的女僕晃了晃雙手上的手銬。並非那種常見的以鐵鍊連接雙環的樣式，而是一體成形、如同一片金屬薄板般，甚至看不太出來該怎麼解開的特殊款式。

手上端著步槍的黑短髮女僕神情冷淡，以制式化的口吻說：「畢竟您是獵魔者，有危害主人的可能，還請理解。」

槍口也是毫不鬆懈地指著這裡啊。伊萊聳了聳肩，「我只不過是來委託戴爾姆斯先生製作作品的客人。」

「主人並沒有在接客製訂單，我已經說明過了。」

嗯，「唇槍舌劍」地仔細說了呢，不知道在客人來訪時一言不合就開轟，是哪裡的待客之道，外面那個細心整理的庭院中，有幾棵樹現在還冒著煙吧。

「我也表明了並非普通的作品，無論是我的委託內容，或是能夠提供的報酬，戴爾姆斯先生都絕對會有興趣。」

「所以，您不是正坐在客廳等著主人來與您會面嗎？」

就連紅茶都倒給你了還有什麼不滿意的？像是這麼說著、女僕稍稍抬了抬下巴。

「……看來除了乖乖上銬坐著也沒有別的方法了啊。」

「非常感謝您的諒解。」

確實、以對方的角度來看，光是容忍他待在屋內就已經是冒著莫大的風險。畢竟對魔族而言，獵魔者雖然稱不上是天敵，也絕對是世世代代都站在對立面的存在。伊萊不是沒考慮過隱藏身份，但他所屬的流派，為了發揮特殊能力必須在皮膚刺上大面積的紋樣，橫越胸腹、手臂，延伸至頸子。即使穿著高領的冬衣，不經意露出的一小角刺青仍舊被眼尖的女僕發現了。

並非贏不過眼前端著槍的嬌小女僕，但這不是他前來的目的，況且她絕對不是宅邸中唯一的護衛。好在丟出關鍵字後對方停止了攻擊，勉強同意讓他與宅邸主人見面，只是依舊戒備重重。

不管怎樣，至少有機會與戴爾姆斯會面，只是來得還真慢。照理說本人是在宅邸內沒錯，也許是沉浸於工作中不想中斷？又或者其實、直到日上三竿的現在還沒起床呢？根據伊萊所獲得的情報側寫，無論哪個猜測都挺有可能的。雖然以魔族來說非常罕見，但對方確實是、也許可以稱作有著藝術家性格的傢伙呢。

在心中描繪著對方頭髮凌亂、打著呵欠登場的模樣，直到紅茶看來已經完全涼掉、手腕也開始因為手銬的重量感到發麻時，這棟宅邸的主人雷蒙．戴爾姆斯才踏入客廳。

和照片上相同，是位臉色蒼白的男性，不過並沒有像伊萊所擅自想像的那樣慵懶登場。微捲的深褐色長髮整齊地在腦後紮成了低馬尾，身上的黑色正裝熨燙妥貼，白色飾領每一處皺摺都像是精心整理過。不只稱不上邋遢，反而是一絲不苟。

若以人類的標準來看，外觀約莫三十前半的年紀，符合一般對高等魔族印象地，五官相當精緻。金邊眼鏡下是接近琥珀色的淺褐色眼睛，由於那色澤實在太過透亮，不禁給人一種只是玻璃裝飾品、而無法發揮眼球功能的印象。薄唇輕輕抿著，那樣的表情──該說是冷淡呢、抑或是認定了這場會面只是在浪費時間的先入為主？

也許是由於那樣的表情，伊萊覺得本人比照片看起來有魅力得多，甚至可以稱為性感。但也可能只是因為，他對曾經發生在這個魔族男性身上的慘案略知一二，對方無懈可擊的外表反倒形成了某種趣味。

他的身後跟著另一名女僕，和端著槍的那位身著相同制服，只是身材凹凸有致許多，上圍惹人注意地豐滿，緊裹在黑衣白圍裙之中，色澤豔麗的金髮挽在腦後，端正的臉龐面無表情地直視前方。

「戴爾姆斯先生，」伊萊站了起來，禮貌地打招呼。對方並沒回應，只是做了個手勢示意他坐下，接著逕自坐在主位上，雙腿交叉，像是感到麻煩一般微微昂起了漂亮的腦袋。

「夏洛特告訴我了，你想委託我製作個人化的商品。不過無論如何，沒有預告就登門拜訪也太過冒失了吧？」

夏洛特是旁邊那位金髮女僕的名字嗎？這種懶得解釋的說話方式，倒很像是還在生著起床氣啊，那毫無妥協的打扮，也瞬間顯得像是由旁人所操刀的了。但伊萊不會因這種程度的指責就感到動搖。

「那麼相信她也有告知您，我所提出的價碼吧？」

雷蒙．戴爾姆斯眉頭微蹙，但語氣變得比較沒那麼情緒化了：

「據說是、能夠以與『我曾經的弟子』有關的情報來交換。」

「沒錯，您打聽他的下落應該已經有一年了吧？」

「我並沒有收過弟子。」

「名字沒有記錯的話，是菲列爾．馮對嗎。」伊萊無視對方的否認拋出魔法般的字眼，然後滿意地看到雷蒙的臉色沉了下來。

「……夏洛特，」魔族男性說，立在一旁的金髮女僕應諾一聲，「把他的手銬解開。」

金髮女僕從圍裙口袋掏出鐵灰色的薄片，插入手銬側邊的隙縫，喀嚓一聲，手銬打開，伊萊丟開那金屬器具，揉了揉手腕。

總算要認真對話了啊。他當然知道就連弟子的存在本身都是極其低調、鮮為人知的，因為那是他好不容易、有更多成份是幸運得來的情報。雷蒙雖然在相關領域享有盛名，卻因為喜好不受注目的行事作風，其本人一直都蒙著神秘的色彩。

就像是，只打算透過作品為人所知一樣。而他的作品也確實優秀得足以完全為其代言。

「表情就像在說『你怎麼會知道』……既然我是來交易的，這種質問沒有任何意義，您也很清楚吧？所以、進入正題來談談我想訂購的東西吧？」

伊萊雙手交疊，上身前彎，像頭盯上獵物的猛獸般看著雷蒙。

「我想問的是『到底在哪裡？』我可是費盡了力氣，都沒有得到一點線索……」雷蒙低聲喃喃自語，似乎心神完全被找到菲列爾這件事所佔據。

「您是製作東西的人。」伊萊挑起眉毛，「就連銷售也稱不上有手段，所想的大概只有『把東西做出來有興趣的人自然會買』吧，只是確實優秀得無法不被注意到，在這個時代又有著相當的實用性──總之，您的情報網非常有限，又不願大張旗鼓。比起『費盡力氣卻沒有得到一點線索』，不如說，您連要從何處打聽都毫無頭緒吧？」

雷蒙嘴唇抿得很緊，但並沒有反駁。

「不過，我想單以這件事而言，探聽不到消息倒不見得是您的錯。對方也是挺狡猾的，躲在一個魔族不容易將耳目伸入的地方呢。」

伊萊揚起嘴角。

「在教廷喔，而且還是相當接近權力核心的地方。」

「教廷？這怎麼可能！」他一瞬間睜大眼睛，隨即又扭緊了眉頭，好像隨時會焦慮得咬起指甲般。

「您也明白教廷的原則，在為了更大目標的時候都可以通融的嘛。」伊萊悠哉地回答。

雷蒙生動的表情沒有維持太久，很快恢復了平靜，「而您就這樣輕易地告訴我本該作為籌碼的情報，我應該可以推測這表示我會需要更多細節吧？」

「是的，就我所知，您應該想要接觸到他本人吧？我會提供必要的資訊，但支付代價交換吧。無論是對您或我來說，這筆交易完成得越快越好。」

「那麼，您究竟需要我為您製作什麼樣的人偶呢？」雷蒙雙手抱胸，往後倚著沙發背。

有著不經意顯露出來的，「無論是什麼樣的要求我都能達成」，這樣行家的自信在。事實上，雷蒙．戴爾姆斯所製作的人偶不只是業界頂尖，而應該稱為獨一無二。

不需要消耗魔力或電力，也不必進食來獲得生質能，可以依照需求調整自主管理程度、能夠表現個性、具有學習機制，但又絕對忠誠，無論是工作幫手、性愛或親密情感對象、貼身護衛等等，都非常稱職。

甚至有傳聞他能夠製作非常接近人類、具有自我意識的個體，只不過這些個體由於風險過高，並不對外販售。對此，戴爾姆斯的對外發言人──由他親手製作的人偶擔任──是全盤否定，但這類的謠言從未停止過。

這也是教廷視他為眼中釘的原因之一。當然，教廷與魔族、魔獸一直都是勢不兩立，但在這個地球可說是已經由人類與魔族共享的時代，像雷蒙這樣並不會隨意攻擊人類的高等魔族，要討伐也需要正當的理由。

在數百年前，人界與魔界的通道被打開後不久的那個時候，人們還會拿出為兒女準備的聘金、嫁妝，湊錢拜託像伊萊這樣的獵魔者除去住在村外的魔族（當時甚至還不區分魔族與魔獸），因為相信他們拐走孩子、害死牲畜、傳染疫病。有些人則捐錢給教會尋求保護，驅魔也是教會的日常業務之一。

但現在，人類和魔族交易、生活、甚至是通婚，獵魔者的工作大多是殺殺魔獸，畢竟不像教廷還有增加信徒的業績，以及各種政治鬥爭可忙。

魔族發現吃人的好處遠小於壞處，而人類也注意到了魔族獨特的魔法與工藝能為文明帶來飛躍性的進展。尤其魔族的自然壽命是人類的數倍，當他們投入於某個領域時，常有更多的時間來精進它。

教廷雖然還保有相當的權力，也無法抵擋世俗的潮流，例如即使堅守反對魔族的立場，他們也是在使用電力這項，據說最初是由某個魔族所創造的發明。

因此，盯上雷蒙有著他是魔族以外的理由，比較檯面上的，是關於雷蒙能夠製造具有自我意識的人偶這個傳聞。

創造人類、或說是近乎人類的存在──這直接挑戰了教廷的道德觀，甚至是教義。

但像伊萊這樣對形而上的東西不感興趣的人就會知道，教廷真正顧忌的是雷蒙的人偶在作為兵器上的卓越表現。

直至目前，雷蒙．戴爾姆斯的作品皆非量產，大致上來說，造型、功能、乃至性格每具都有所不同，以定位而言就是巧匠所精心打造的工藝品，在他想要的時候釋出拍賣。他似乎沒有興趣製作龐大的人偶兵團，然而單體人偶的戰鬥力高超，只需要一具就能在戰場上改變情勢。

無論本人有沒有這個自覺，各國的政治高層，早就是以軍火商的角度在看待這個技藝非凡的魔族了。

於是，教廷最想將這個異端除之而後快的理由，也成了他們縮手不前的原因。眾所周知，他留在自己身邊的人偶，可能並不比他賣出的少。

對方那從容不迫的態度，令伊萊感覺傳聞又多了幾分真實性，這傢伙或許確實、無論是什麼樣的人偶都能做得出來。

「您知道『捨身之對戒』這樣物品嗎？」伊萊問，雷蒙有些意外地挑了眉毛。

「那是一種罕見的古老魔法道具吧？據說有能力製造的人已經不存在了。」

伊萊點了點頭，「而且也不是什麼方便的東西。其用途簡單來說，就是當戴著對戒的其中一人身受致命傷時，另一人的靈魂會與他的交換，藉此讓受傷的人以另一人的身體活下去。」

「嗯，的確是相當惱人的設計啊，我總覺得那是一項實驗性質的產物，並非為了應用而製造出來，只是單純想測試能否實現這種功能。」

「我和我的獵魔搭檔就使用了這東西，當然我坐在這裡，所以活下來的是我，但我的搭檔使用了另一種咒術……」

說著，他將手指伸進衣服領口，從中拉出一條銀色的細鍊，鍊上掛著一個水晶小瓶，裡面有一抹幽微的淡藍色光芒。

「雖然身體已經毀壞，他的靈魂還在這裡。我需要的，是能夠讓靈魂附著其上、作為替代身體的人偶。」

雷蒙眨眨淺黃色的眼睛，顯得非常感興趣。

「我沒做過這樣的東西，但我認為辦得到。」他上身前傾，似乎想更仔細看伊萊的長相，「你想讓搭檔復活、所以需要和這個身體相同的外觀嗎？我看看……粗硬的黑色短髮、劍眉、綠色眼睛、小麥色皮膚，好在長得挺端正的，就算是委託，我也不想做難看的東西。」

說著，雷蒙的手已經摸上了伊萊的臉，如此唐突的行為，伊萊沒有料想到，也錯失了閃躲的機會。魔族抬起他的下巴，注意到右耳下有塊紅色胎記，在他的膚色之下並不是很顯眼，但稍加留意能仍看出。

伊萊清了下喉嚨，雷蒙這才意識到自己的無禮似地，抽回了手。「不，外表由您決定吧。」伊萊答道，「否則我們不就變得像雙胞胎一樣了嗎？」

「那樣似乎也會很有趣。」雷蒙坐回自己的位子上，攤開雙手，「您猜得沒錯，這個委託我很有興趣。不過，報酬還是要支付的。」

「當然，獵魔者是講求信用的。」

「是啊，只是通常你們死也不會向魔族求助。」

「因為舉目世間，只有您擁有製作這類物品的高超技術了。」

伊萊面無表情地回答。那並非諂媚，而是陳述事實，哥姆林魔偶、機械人形、鍊金人偶等領域，自然都有非常多熱衷鑽研的專家，其中也不乏佼佼者。但要兼具美感與耐久性、擬人度、戰力，尤其能夠作為靈魂的載體，無論怎麼看，雷蒙．戴爾姆斯都是最佳選擇。

「感謝讚美。我想您這幾天都會待在城裡吧？」

「嗯，可以在天堂鳥旅店找到我。」

「那麼，設計圖完成時我會派人通知您過來一趟。有其他任何要求嗎？需要能夠使用魔法？想要強化的戰鬥能力？垂涎已久的刺青圖騰？」

「不，身體堅固點就好……雖然您的作品應該是不必多言。」

「我明白了，那麼今天到此為止吧。我會放下手邊進行的項目，優先進行這個委託。」

「交易愉快。」男性獵魔者伸出了佈滿傷疤、粗糙有力的手。雷蒙回握。

「交易愉快。」雷蒙點了點頭，對站在伊萊身旁的黑髮女僕吩咐道：「送客人出去，莉絲洛特。」

仍舊拿著步槍的女僕不太甘願地應聲，往門外走去。伊萊起身準備跟隨，走了兩步像是想起什麼般停下來，回頭看著雷蒙：

「有件事您沒說實話吧，戴爾姆斯先生。」

「嗯？」

「您說您『從沒製作過這樣的東西』，那不是真的吧？」

雷蒙掛起優雅的微笑，「那確實是真的。」

「這樣啊，失禮了。」伊萊做了個抓住帽沿的動作以示禮儀，然後跟著嬌小的女僕離開宅邸。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊萊離開宅邸後得赴另一個約。

站在有著閃亮招牌的酒吧前，吁了口氣，明明是冬日的夜晚，他卻扯扯領口，像是感到悶熱般。伊萊和酒精也算是多年好友，但他跟搭檔幾乎沒來過這麼高級的地方，他們更習慣骯髒的小酒館。好在這次的酒錢不必自己付。

走進擠滿客人的酒吧，他很快找到自己該坐下的位置：角落一張兩人座的小圓桌邊，有個神情陰沉的年輕男人，正低頭專心讀著一本口袋尺寸、印滿細小鉛字的書。

伊萊坐下前敲了敲桌面引起對方注意，男人抬起頭時有瞬間露出被冒犯的神情。不過，在看清楚是他之後也沒有和緩下來就是了。

「在這種地方看書反而引人注目。」伊萊說。酒吧內所有人都在談話、大笑，不過至少沒有人在怒言相向，也不必吼著說話。

「你遲到了。」

「五分鐘而已。」

「遲到就是遲到。總之，結果如何？」

酒吧的高腳圓桌非常小，伊萊將手肘放到桌上後，他倆就幾乎是交頭接耳，但對方似乎下意識想拉開點距離，坐直了身。

「他答應和我交易，進行得很順利。」

「呵，他果然願意製作那種瀆神的偽品啊。」對方輕蔑地笑了一下，「其他方面呢？有順利進入工房嗎？」

「初次見面怎麼可能。不過至少有一點可以確認，那棟宅邸裡應該到處都是具備戰力的人偶僕役。雖然我所看見的只有兩具，但從活動聲響判斷，應該不止這個數量。」

「哦，看來馮應該是沒有說謊了。」

「從對方聽見菲列爾．馮這個名字的反應來看，他叛逃師門的說詞也有一定的可信度。總之，他的確是一副不惜任何代價，都要找到馮的態度。」

一提到這個名字，那個魔族的表情就馬上變了呢。雷蒙要不是城府不夠深，就是過於在意這個男人。當然，也可能兩者兼具。

「這麼多年來總算有了突破口，真是上帝眷顧。」來自教廷的男人自言自語道，伊萊猜想他是否在忍著不劃十字，「像那種身邊圍繞著親手製作的人偶的異類，根本難以安插眼線。不和任何人有感情上的交流，沉浸在自己創作的魁儡戲中，像這樣的魔族居然有更多同流合污者為了自己的私慾而追捧、稱之為才華洋溢，真是令人作嘔。」

「嗯……我可以聽你滔滔不絕地發表仇恨言論，但如果還要表現出同意的樣子，那就請我喝杯酒吧。」伊萊朝吧臺張望了一下。

「別得寸進尺了，獵魔人。」他冷笑了下，伸手招來侍者。

一杯烈酒下肚，伊萊感到要應付西奧羅神父變得容易多了。本來教廷和獵魔者的關係就不是多好，教廷向來不屑於獵魔者那些「民俗方法」，斥之為巫術、迷信。不過，在利害一致的狀況下，倒也有過不少檯面下的合作。

西奧羅神父以聖職人員來說已經算是態度良好了。雖然還是不會和伊萊一同喝酒的，他只讓伊萊點了自己的份。

「對了，馮是否提過那一位的妻子？據說是個人類、在他離開的當夜也被殺了？」伊萊盡可能裝作不經意地探問。

「唉，魔鬼的妓女。」神父嘆了氣。「為什麼問？」

伊萊聳聳肩，「你說他不跟任何人有感情交流。」

「那個女人完全查不到來歷、在馮到來前也沒有任何人知道她的存在，即使真的是個人類，想必和那個魔族同等異常吧。」

「也是有這種不需要和外界交流就能活下去的人呢……」

「在四處旅行的獵魔者看來一定很無趣吧？」神父說。伊萊心想這傢伙有意無意就會說出一些看似想表示親切，但總感覺像在諷刺的話啊。又或者是，因為身處較優越的立場，而連自己說的話在別人聽來有諷刺之意都察覺不到呢。

「怎麼會呢，不需要為錢奔波就能活下去，超羨慕的。」

「最後也只是像家畜一樣被殺掉罷了。」

大多數獵魔者的下場也好不到哪裡去啊。伊萊把話吞回肚中，這種份量的酒精還不至於讓他失言。

「說到這個，你有東西還沒交給我吧？」獵魔者粗俗地伸出了手，果不其然惹得神父哼了聲，伸手從口袋中掏出張薄紙，按在桌面上讓伊萊拿走。

「預先支付的一半訂金，確實收到了。」伊萊看了眼上面的金額，「雖然平常我只收現金，但反正你們的支票不會跳票嘛。」

現金的另一個好處是不會留下交易痕跡。但就和獵魔者的悠久歷史一樣，教廷處理這種事也是行之有年，況且，如果教廷不擔心曝光的風險，那他一個單獨行動的獵魔者就也不擔心。

「做好你的工作，你說過要拿那筆錢去過新的生活吧？」

「當然，獵魔早就不是一門好生意了。有新進展我會再回報的。」

「嗯，享用你的烈酒吧，我先告辭了。」神父戴上他的黑帽子，伊萊舉起酒杯晃晃，作為輕浮的道別，卻看見神父首次露出了較為和緩的表情。

「和對方接觸時注意安全，米凱爾。」西奧羅以那個刺耳的名字叫他，伊萊的臉色瞬間變得陰沉。

「你結帳時多墊幾杯酒錢吧，神父。」最後一個詞他以口型說道。西奧羅無奈地搖搖頭，像是受不了他的頑劣與低俗。但他離開前確實那麼做了。  
  
伊萊看著杯中的清澈液體，指尖在杯緣上滑動。美酒的香氣濃烈，他拿起小杯一仰而盡。

不如以前和那傢伙一起喝過的味道如貓尿般的酸臭啤酒啊。

他到吧檯去再要了一杯，同樣迅速吞下。他知道這樣喝得太快了。有兩個女孩朝他走過來，都帶著笑容，一個顯得很大膽，另一個則表現得很靦腆，問他要不要跟她們坐一桌。

好熟悉的情景，雖然以往都是以另一個角度看著。不只一次，伊萊只是離開去拉個尿，回來時看見有女人向米凱爾搭話。誰叫那傢伙長得帥呢？伊萊完全可以理解。

他不能理解的是米凱爾總是對她們很冷淡，可以稱得上無禮。伊萊看著眼前的兩個女孩，她們或許私下在競爭誰可以約到他，又或者她們並不在意分享。他抬起手腕，米凱爾的手很有男子氣概，指節明顯、青筋突出，當他這麼做時她們總會一瞬間被他的手吸引目光。他的手指間夾著小巧的透明酒杯，食指不經意地前伸，輕輕往前點了兩下：

「我今晚不找伴，滾吧。」

她們露出惱怒的表情，但伊萊只是再要了一杯酒。酒保提醒他這是有預付的最後一杯。伊萊點點頭，有點費力地去理解酒保說的話。

喝完後他去解手，回到酒吧，米凱爾的桌邊有人，他聽見她說：「你身上刺的是什麼圖案？我很想看看。」伊萊暗想著這台詞雖然俗氣了點，美女說出口還是破壞力十足。米凱爾看見他回來，以下巴指了指搭檔的方向，說：「你問他吧，他全部看過。」

那女孩一臉沒趣地走了，伊萊回到桌邊，坐回剛剛被她占走的位置，半開玩笑道：「你不想理她也別直接趕走，給我點機會啊。」

米凱爾看了他一眼。光這一看伊萊就明白了他在生氣。

「我不想聽這種玩笑。」米凱爾說。伊萊也有點來氣了。

「這種話我們從小說到大！現在就因為你突然間──」

「我才不是突然間！」米凱爾怒道。吧內有幾個人朝這裡看了一眼。他們意識到要控制音量。

「聽著，米凱爾，我愛你，你是我兄弟，我現在都還記得師傅帶你回來那一天──但這個，」伊萊拼命想著該如何表達，不自覺作著無意義的手勢，「我們可以一起去妓院，男女都有的那種，各自找樂子。至於先前那件事，我做不到。」

米凱爾不發一語，灌著難喝的啤酒。伊萊稍微鬆了口氣，米凱爾在衝突中安靜是好事，表示他在想辦法妥協。  
  
「說得好像我們有閒錢上妓院，還一人叫一個咧，放屁。」

「操你的，米凱爾。」

伊萊咕噥著，酒保抬起眉毛看著這個醉漢，提醒自己不要倒給他還沒付帳的酒。好在他並沒再要，而是乾脆地離開了酒吧。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

天堂鳥旅店的床一翻身就嘎吱作響，不過，好歹沒有臭蟲。畢竟等級是「便宜旅店」而非「破爛旅店」，對伊萊來說已經足夠舒適了。要是樓上的人沒那麼劇烈地、聽起來像是要隨時散架地搖晃床鋪就更好囉。

然而這沒有比天濛濛亮時就被嚇得從床上彈起更不利睡眠，伊萊眼睛還沒能完全睜開，就握住了防身的手槍翻下床擺出戒備姿勢：他聽見有人進房，動作輕巧，更顯得來者不善，但沒能瞞過他的耳朵。

「哼，鼻子還挺靈的嘛。」

熟悉的刻薄嗓音響起。是在戴爾姆斯宅邸受過對方「照顧」的黑髮女僕莉絲洛特，還是那身整整齊齊的女僕裝扮，不過手上沒有拿著武器，只是跋扈地扠著腰，白淨的小臉寫滿倨傲。

伊萊仍舊握著手槍，但沒那麼警戒了。雷蒙應該不至於派人來殺他才是，但如果這個小姑娘擅自來教訓他那就又是另一回事了……

「嗯，齒輪和機油的味道一聞就明白了呢。」他說，站起身。出於職業習慣，伊萊睡覺時穿著除了外套與鞋帽以外的全身衣物（這也是為什麼獵魔人的衣服總是皺巴巴），武器也放在可及之處，以便隨時都能逃跑或迎敵。

莉絲洛特聽他這麼說，跺了下腳。

「才、才不是用那些東西做的呢，但你為什麼知道？」

伊萊覺得有點好笑，莉絲洛特進門時氣勢驚人，卻一下子就被轉移了注意力，這可不是戰鬥人員的好習慣啊。

「我是獵魔者，一般人類、魔族、人偶、術士……散發出來的魔力波長都不一樣的。雖然也不是百分百準確，但妳很明顯不是人類。」

況且他們一見面就交手過了，人類難道會從裙子下掏出一把又一把的輕重槍械嗎？嗯，如果會用魔法不是不可能啦……

其實以莉絲洛特而言，光是用聽的就知道了，沒有心跳與其他內臟蠕動的聲響，但伊萊知道沒必要說明得太過清楚。

「很明顯……」少女露出動搖的神情，但很快又板起面孔：「先不管那些，我是奉主人之命來通知你，設計草稿已經完成，主人請你到宅邸來一趟。」

「這麼快？離我們會面還沒有二十小時吧。」下午到戴爾姆斯宅、晚上和神父見面、而現在才不過清晨……伊萊望了一眼窗外，有些懷疑自己睡了一天一夜。貪圖免費的酒，他是喝得有點多。

「因為主人是天才。」莉絲洛特翹起鼻子。

「他真的很希望盡早找到菲列爾．馮吧？」

「唔！這當然也是原因之一！你不就是知道這一點才厚顏無恥地要求主人幫你打造人偶嗎！主人可是從來不接受訂製的！」

「什麼厚顏無恥，我認為對價很公平。」既然知道對方的來意，伊萊抓起外套披上。可以理解雷蒙不願浪費時間等待，但天沒亮就擾人清夢，未免也太沒常識了些。

「就是厚顏無恥地利用了主人想找到馮先生的心情嘛……」莉絲洛特低聲抱怨。伊萊聳聳肩，從床底下的舊靴子中抽出襪子套上，迅速著裝完畢後對莉絲洛特說：「走吧。」

「你不需要我帶路也知道位置吧？」

「難道戴爾姆斯先生沒有吩咐妳要把貴客接到宅邸內？」

「當、當然了，主人才不會那麼失禮呢！」

「那也許他該派更有禮貌的女僕來吧。」伊萊故意斜眼上下打量莉絲洛特一番，果然她漲紅了臉，還有點像是快要哭出來一樣。

「我是開玩笑的，女士優先。」伊萊朝門口做了個「請」的手勢。莉絲洛特緊緊抿著嘴，低頭走了出去。伊萊揹起自己磨得起毛的厚帆布背包（他的所有家當），跟在嬌小的少女身後。

清晨的街道上沒有什麼人，小女僕與衣著襤褸的獵魔者並行，沒有引起什麼注意。莉絲洛特一反剛到旅店的囂張態度，整條路上不發一語。看來真的踩到她的痛腳了，雖然是人偶，但看著年輕女孩這樣悶悶不樂，伊萊感到有些過意不去，於是決定由自己先搭話：

「喂，莉絲……洛特，我沒記錯吧？我剛剛只是隨口說的，想欺負一下妳而已，別把我這種無賴的話放在心上。」

「您倒是挺有自知之明的。」少女回嘴，伊萊感到鬆了口氣，卻見她又低下頭，眨著眼睛。

「但卻沒有說錯，我總是冒冒失失，完全沒有女僕該有的樣子。」

「呃、」沒料到莉絲洛特突然訴起苦來，伊萊不知道該怎麼接話。

「我和夏洛特是同時被製造出來的，但她很快就成為主人的貼身女僕，我卻到現在都還是負責灑掃、宅邸周圍的護衛，有時連著好幾天都見不到戴爾姆斯先生的面。」

「這個嘛……」這種分工恐怕是在製作前就安排好的吧，伊萊不知道該不該指出這點。

「抱歉，突然講這種事太不得體了，真的很抱歉，請當我沒說吧。」

「別道歉啦。」伊萊心情十分複雜，小女僕如果維持著氣燄高漲的模樣，對他而言說不定還比較容易應付些。「不過既然要聊天的話，跟我說說菲列爾．馮的事情吧？我很有興趣。」

「恐怕我不能透露主人的私事──」

「沒要妳說那些，但妳見過馮吧？妳覺得他是個什麼樣的人？」

少女咬了咬嘴唇，彷彿在掙扎著要順從自己的衝動一吐為快，還是保持女僕該有的禮節以場面話帶過。

「……我不喜歡他。」最後，莉絲洛特還是屈服於自己心直口快的性格之下。「主人花太多時間跟他待在一起了。」

伊萊暗自想著前後兩句話應該是有因果關係的。

「妳不喜歡他的為人？」

「他離開宅邸之前，把我的雙手砍下來然後折斷脖子呢。」

莉絲洛特淡淡道。

清晨的戴爾姆斯宅邸籠罩在薄霧之中，細心照料的綠色庭園呈現一種朦朧的美感，建築物的赭紅色外牆也披上了低彩度的印象。昨天和莉絲洛特交手時（或說，伊萊單方面逃避攻擊時）被炸毀的那些植株，居然在短時間內栽種了新的，即使其中有不少罕見的異國植物。注意到這點，伊萊不禁咋舌，好一個有錢又有閒。

莉絲洛特領他走進屋內，這次卻不是進入客廳，而是上了二樓，在一扇緊閉的木門前敲了敲。

「主人，伊萊先生到了。」莉絲洛特說。

「請他進來。」裡頭傳來雷蒙的聲音。

莉絲洛特朝伊萊點頭示意，伊萊打開門，獨自一人進了房間。這是一間書房，照理相當寬敞，但被密集的書架給塞滿了。其中一面朝著宅邸後方的牆上，開了大片的玻璃窗，旁邊安置著寬大、堆滿紙張與書寫工具的書桌，雷蒙．戴爾姆斯就坐在桌前。他的頭髮不像初次見面那麼整齊，有些熬夜後的蓬亂，上身也只穿著件領口打開的襯衫，袖子捲至手肘，的確像是工作中的樣子。

「請坐……啊、沒有別的椅子，抱歉啊因為這裡平常只有我一人……夏洛特，謝謝，妳真是太貼心了。」

金髮女僕從書櫃深處出現，拿來了一把有著刺繡軟墊的木椅，適時解救了主人待客不周的危機。

伊萊在雷蒙的對面坐下，而夏洛特則轉眼間又沏來了紅茶，為客人倒上。這次伊萊總算可以在茶冷掉前好好享用了。

「嗯、外型草稿草稿……糟糕因為等你來時起了興致設計起其他部份，畫好的草圖一下子不知道塞到哪裡去了──」雷蒙低頭翻找，隨口找著話題：「莉絲洛特沒惹什麼事吧？去接您的時候。」

「除了打斷我的好夢以外，她讓我感到賓至如歸呢。」伊萊盡可能不讓口氣顯得太過諷刺。

「噢、因為我想著您應該也會希望盡早完成這個人偶，真是不好意思。」雷蒙從紙堆中抬起眼睛，但表情與其說是抱歉，不如說像是困惑睡覺這種小事怎麼能跟搭檔復活相提並論。

「我並不是在抱怨。」伊萊說。

雷蒙瞄了他一眼，一邊從散亂堆疊的紙片中抽出一張，卻沒馬上遞給伊萊，而是拿在手裡，對眼前的年輕獵魔者笑了笑，似乎還不打算結束這個話題。

「您說莉絲洛特將工作做得很好，是說反話吧？那孩子莽撞又直率，缺乏女僕必備的應對進退啊。」

「而決定她性格如此的不正是您嗎？戴爾姆斯先生。」伊萊挑起眉毛，將雙臂交叉在胸前。

「請叫我雷蒙就好。」年紀遠超過外表的魔族有禮地回答。

「雷蒙先生。」伊萊從善如流。

「請別誤會，我派她去並不是想故意冒犯您，相反地是覺得也許你們合得來呢。的確是我將她設計成這樣的，對別人的態度傲慢、笨手笨腳，就像隻深信主人是神的小狗，不是很可愛嗎？要是整屋子都是夏洛特這樣的模範女僕，實在是太枯燥了。」

「我並不奇怪您將她設計成這樣，對於您的作品風格我畢竟也是研究過不少的。讓我驚訝的是她非常認真地為此煩惱──明明知道自己是個被製造出來的人偶。」

「這有什麼好驚訝的，人類不也是嗎？總是無法擁抱自己的本質。」

雷蒙微笑著將手上的草稿遞給伊萊，後者接過看了一眼，差點把手上的熱茶濺到紙上。

「女、女的？這上面畫的是個女孩子吧！」在茶杯或地毯或客人的褲子遭殃前，夏洛特迅速地將托盤伸到伊萊面前，而他幾乎是無意識地將杯子放了上去。

方格紙上筆觸潦草卻精確地勾勒出人形，分別畫出了全身的正面、側面、背面與頭部特寫，圓潤可愛的臉蛋、柔軟的曲線，雖然並非前凸後翹的火辣身材，但顯然是個年輕女性的體態。空白處標註了一些身高、髮色等等的資訊，還有一些「手很柔軟」、「鄰家女孩類型」之類，莫名其妙的註解。

「臉的部份等試作品出來會比較準確，但可以先提出您覺得需要修改的地方。」雷蒙交疊著雙手道。

才不是什麼修改不修改的問題啊，伊萊像是無法再多看那草圖一眼般，將紙張往面前的魔族一塞：「也許是我沒說清楚，但我的搭檔也是男人，雷蒙先生。」

雷蒙微微偏頭，「我知道，顯而易見不是嗎？但您對人偶並沒有任何指定，除了要可以承載靈魂、以及身體足夠堅韌以外。」

「因為我沒有想到會連性別都改變了。」伊萊突然湧上一陣疲憊感。

魔族男性看起來有些不滿，甚至微微噘起了嘴，像在責怪獵魔者是個難搞的委託者。難道真的是我有錯嗎？伊萊有些混亂地想。

雷蒙一把抽回草圖，「我可以修改，只是這樣一來就浪費了時間。有什麼其他的要求請趁現在提出來。」

伊萊舉起雙手投降：「男性，外觀年齡和我差不多，看起來是人類，中等身材，長相不要和我有任何相似之處，膚色、髮色、瞳色都是。」

「嘖。」

「……您該不會在想些什麼『同中有異的雙胞胎』之類的東西吧？」

「女孩子明明就比較好。」雷蒙說。直接無視了提問，伊萊覺得多半是正中紅心。

「請不要擅自將我跟預定會復活的搭檔之間的關係弄得一團混亂。」

涉及人偶的時候、個人興趣就毫無保留地暴露出來呀這傢伙……初次見面那優雅的外表簡直就像個幌子，現在這樣帶著些微通霄後的亢奮、沉浸工作而顯得有些不修邊幅的樣子，才是雷蒙．戴爾姆斯的真面目吧。

「不然乾脆這樣吧。」雷蒙往後靠在椅背上，將草稿紙扔回桌面，「不是製作一個，而是兩個人偶，其中一個您由提供以前的照片給我，另一個則依照您現在的這個身體──原本屬於您搭檔的身體──來製作。」

要綁手綁腳的話還不如就照本宣科，是這個意思吧。但即便是這種賭氣般的理由，買一送一也太過大方了些。

「兩個人偶？」

雷蒙點了點頭，「你們握有將生者的靈魂分離出來的術式吧，透過那個把『你』也抽出來，和瓶內的靈魂分別放入兩具人偶中。如此一來，您和搭檔先生都可以使用和原本相近的外表繼續生活，可喜可賀。」

「那不就要花費雙倍的時間嗎？我想您應該希望越早得知馮的情報越好吧。」

「……哼。」雷蒙抬起了臉，眼神變得有些冷酷，「如果菲列爾確實在教廷，那麼情況其實很明顯──教廷打算利用他的人偶技術和對我的理解，將我除掉吧？而你會輕易告訴我菲列爾在教廷的原因也很簡單，既然會演變成鬥爭，我就需要比菲列爾所在地更詳細的情報。」

「您說得沒錯。」

這是一旦想通就會覺得再合理不過的的事。

檯面上而言，教廷沒有討伐雷蒙．戴爾姆斯的名義，因為製造擬似人類是否為罪過仍有爭辯，而且沒有任何證據顯示雷蒙在製造這類東西。

世俗層面而言，教廷不願得罪有心利用雷蒙出品的人偶，增加戰力的各國政要。更何況，有許多勢力都覬覦戴爾姆斯獨特的製偶技術，在達成共識前貿然出手，可能會被認為是想將其技術據為己有、讓爭奪戰就此開打，場面將變得非常複雜。

但如果是私人恩怨就不同了。

由菲列爾．馮對雷蒙發動攻擊，就只是一場人偶師與人偶師之間的爭端。只要做好保密功夫，一旦菲列爾成功，教廷便能達成目的，即使失敗了，教廷也能置身事外。

菲列爾為雷蒙的前弟子，並在血洗戴爾姆斯宅後叛出師門這樣的細節，事後再適當曝光即可。在那之前沒人知道雷蒙收過弟子，自然刺探不到菲列爾身上。

雷蒙的情報網或許弱了點，但他對自己的處境有著正確的理解。

「因此，」他以銳利的眼神看著獵魔者，「我打算提高出價。兩具能夠承載靈魂的人偶，只要這麼做的話，您也不必在復活了搭檔之後，看著他相貌如昔，自己卻日漸老去。」

「提高出價所交換的是？」

「『站在我這邊』。」雷蒙露齒微笑。「並非要您參與戰鬥，而是要以與我同一陣線的前提，提供完整情報給我。」

看著面前的魔族，伊萊想對方也並非除了製作人偶什麼都不會嘛。

「您認為我是教廷派來的嗎？」

「這我並不確定，只是您既然能夠得到這種等級的情報，至少在教廷裡也有朋友吧。我能確認的是您的搭檔確實死了，想要藉由人偶將他復活的願望很有可能是真的，既然我有您想要的東西，要收買就不難了。」

看來這二十小時內雷蒙不只是專心設計出了美少女人偶，還讓他的僕役迅速完成了各種調查。和教會的驅魔神父不同，像伊萊這樣的獵魔者需要打響名號來獲取委託，他們這對搭檔也算小有名氣，這種事很容易就能查證。

「……您的提案我很有興趣。」

「那這麼做如何？我先將搭檔先生的人偶製作出來、你將所有情報給我、我再完成第二具人偶。以這個流程進行，無論是我或你最想要的東西都不會受到拖延。」

「如果在第二具人偶完成之前，教廷就把您給殺了，我不就損失了嗎？」

「為了提昇我的存活率，請務必將重要的情報都提供給我囉。」

雷蒙笑了笑。

要是真的演變成那樣，說不定為了確保自己的報酬，眼前的獵魔者會願意加入戰局──這魔族也許在打著這樣的算盤吧。

「不，兩具人偶都完成後我才會提供完整的情報。請加快腳步吧。」伊萊揚起下巴，雙臂交叉在胸前。這樣的討價還價，讓雷蒙眉頭微蹙。

「……要是您堅持的話。」表情並不情願，但人偶師應允了，「只是為了縮短往返討論的時間，您就在這裡住下如何？」

「讓獵魔者住到魔族的家裡？」像是想突顯這個點子的滑稽之處，伊萊失笑重複了一次。

「您不是已經第二次來到這個魔族的家中作客，並且在談一筆交易了嗎？」並未感到冒犯，雷蒙眨眨琥珀色的眼睛反問。

「啊，該死。我無所謂。那麼就成交吧？只是我一張照片也沒有拍過，其中一具人偶就按照剛才的要求，外表由您決定吧。」

「嗯，我不會說粗話，但同樣是無所謂。不過關於另一具『指定外表』的人偶，」他說這話時以指尖輕觸嘴唇，「能讓我確認體型嗎？」

伊萊望著他，花了點時間才說出口：「體型？」

「您應該希望搭檔回來時，覺得像是從未死過吧？如同待在自己原本的身體內一般。」雷蒙意有所指地對伊萊的身體比劃了一下。

「……無所謂。」伊萊回答。

「那就開始吧。」雷蒙推開椅子站起，身體前傾時額前的捲曲褐髮遮去了他一隻眼睛。「在書房脫衣服會有點冷，到客房去吧，我已經事先吩咐下人整理好了。」

「看來您很有自信能說服我在這裡住下。」

「不過是整理一間房間罷了，即使沒用到也算不上損失。」

他們離開書房，夏洛特在後頭深深鞠躬。


End file.
